1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to solar energy collectors, particularly those employing micro-concentrators, and deals more particularly with a micro-concentrator module that can be stowed and deployed on command.
2. Background
MEMS (micro-electromechanical systems) based micro-concentrator modules have been devised that increase solar energy conversion efficiency by employing MEMS controlled reflectors that track and concentrate solar radiation on an array of solar cells. These modules comprise a transparent cover glass spaced above an underlying substrate. An array of solar cells arranged on the underside of a cover glass are aligned with a corresponding array of MEMS based reflectors located on the substrate. The cover glass and underlying substrate are held in fixed, spaced-apart relationship to each other, either by mounting the cover glass and substrate in a rigid frame, or by connecting them with rigid spacers, such as screws located at the corners of the cover glass/substrate. The spacing between the cover glass and substrate is such that the solar cells are respectively positioned at the focal points of the MEMS-based reflectors.
The MEMS based concentrator modules described above, while effective, have limitations when employed for certain applications, such as solar collectors used by spacecraft in deep space. In spacecraft applications, the spacing required between solar cells and MEMS based reflectors result in a module that requires a relatively large volume of spacecraft during launch. Moreover, known MEMS based concentrator model modules are relatively delicate and may be undesirably affected by compression and/or acoustic loads encountered during spacecraft launch.
Accordingly, there is a need for MEMS based concentrator modules that may be stowed to displace minimum volumes during launch of a spacecraft, but may be later deployed to operate normally while in deep space. There is also a need for a related method of stowing MEMS based concentrator modules during launch, and subsequently deploying them while in space.